This invention is in the field of amplifier characteristic compensation, and more particularly providing a method for obtaining sub picofarad effective capacitances for such compensation.
No specific art can be found in this field.
In practice, feedback resistors used between amplifier input and output which are often so large that the amplifier circuit cannot be easily compensated and desired pulse response obtained. This is due largely to the fact that minute picofarad capacitors are required to effect such compensation and no such minute capacitors are in fact available.